A chapter in Russia
by Brigada
Summary: WARNING yaoi TalaxKai pairing. Kai and Tala are taking a trip to Russia. Kai has a few secrets that he doesn't like to reveal...


"Yet another unpredictable death has occurred last night, a young male in his 20's was the victim. His death remains unexplainable…"

Tala turned off the Television set, throwing the remote up and catching it in his own overdose of boredom.

As usual their ride remained quite throughout the trip. Kai was patiently sitting at the side of the limo with his eyes closed. He didn't show it but he was glad to be back "home". Instead of showing that affection he pretended to be glad to get away from everyone, Tyson to be more specific.

He can now fully enjoy his life, everything was back to normal. But what is normal really?

"Are you sure it's safe coming out here? Just watching the news of the unexplained deaths…that's the 12th one in a row!"

Kai looked up at Tala, giving him the 'don't be such a whimp' look with a touch of a smirk.

Tala rolled his eyes and turned to face the window. He was awfully grumpy now that Kai managed to ruin his mood as usual. His eyes glued to the window of the limo. "Wow" he thought "These Russian Chicks are Pretty Hot!"

Arriving to Russia is one thing, but arriving to Russia with Tala was another. The both stepped out of the car and entered the great big doors of the best hotel in Moscow. It is anonymous, the word must not get out as all the great celebrities travelling would be at that hotel if they were to stay in Moscow.

Their bags were unloaded and the concierge personally took them to their rooms. They each had a separate room with beautiful view of the city from the 21st floor.

Tala went to explore the rooms and began unloading his belongings, Kai stepped out to the balcony looking down at his childhood past. He knew that somewhere down there are people he knew very well and loved and others…he erased that though from his mind, he also knew the risk he was taking going back here, but he couldn't stay away forever,

He let out a silent sigh and his eyes collided with the wind and he saw a girl standing, diagonally directly above him, she had black hair, it was flowing in the wind, he felt as it were brushes, painting with a hundred colours, paining the wind.

Although they went to bed early that night, Tala didn't get much sleep, because of the different time zones. Kai appeared to be in deep sleep, but he was having a dream, a dream about Rei, it felt kind of strange and random, but he actually enjoyed it.

As the sun rose over the smaller houses of the city, leaving the country with long orange line though the cool morning air, Kai awoke to the beauty of his home town, watching the sur rise. Also using this opportunity to look at the balcony above him to the left where she was…

"Hey Man" Kai was startled but kept his cool.

"Oh, Tala" Kai turned slowly around to see Tala leaning againsed the wall, rubbing his eye still wearing his night gear.

"Your up early"

"What can I say? I slept really fine this night"

Tala looked down to the floor in amusement "I'm glad someone got any sleep"

Kai locked himself in the bathroom for over 20minuets, all Tala could hear is the sound of the hair spay bottle shaking then spraying.

"Kai don't be such a girl, stop fussing over your hair" Tala still confused about what he just said, he wasn't exactly the morning person.

"You do realise what your saying don'cha?"

"I just want to explore the outdoors, it's not everyday were in Russia ya know"

Kai slowly put the spray can down and stepped out of the bathroom to look at Tala "Well go ahead then, explore"

"Yeah right, I failed Geography and I can't navigate myself around a room. This is a huge country. Remember the time I got lost looking for a way out of the supermarket?"

"You took 2 hours to buy aftershave"

The both laughed at the memory. "You know something Tala?" Kai offered after they calmed themselves down "I can really see you in secondary failing Geography"

Tala jumped on Kai, trying to get back at him. They playfully rolled around on the ground and began to giggle like a pair of teenagers. "How mature" though Kai. He really missed times like these. He was close to Tala, their friendship meant the world to him.


End file.
